


Cotton Candy Skies [Boyf Riends]

by PridefulBunny



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, Songfic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PridefulBunny/pseuds/PridefulBunny
Summary: Random Hanahaki one shot I decided to write since I have nothing better to do.Song is Cotton Candy Skies. Google it or smth idkAlso I did like no editing lmao enjoy that





	Cotton Candy Skies [Boyf Riends]

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, Fifteen hits? You guys are great!, :D  
> Edit: 91 Hits?! Thank you guys! I'm glad you like my trash 😁

_Cotton candy skies, why can't you be mine? Always on my mind, I'm running out of time_

Michael coughed, unsurprised when something slithered up his throat. He choked out an entire flower. Michael was unphased

After all, he had been coughing petals for months already.

_Skies arent always blue when I think of you, trying to make it through. I caught you like the flu_

It all started when he made up with his player 2 after the Squipcident. He had coughed up the first rose petals. After some research (and sifting through Hamilton fanfics looking for information) he learned of a disease called Hanahaki.  
  


_With my outstretched hands, wish i had a chance. Lifes just not too fair, im stuck in this chair_

  
The options he had were, remove the rose, and all his emotions with it, confess his love and have the unrequited love end, or do nothing, and eventually the story would end by itself.

Michael couldn't bring himself to do the first two.

_Your like the moon, chasing after you. Are you just defaced? I pray it's not this way._

He was listening to a song, with the way he was coughing, he wasn't sure he'd even get past the second chorus.

The last thing I saw was blood and roses fall under me, as dark spots fill my vision, as I pass out.

***

Jeremy was the one to find him. He heard the music on his headphones, while he called the ambulance. Michael has fallen on his phone, which had paused his music. Jeremy unpaused his music.

_cotton candy skies_

_why can’t you be mine_  
_always on my mind_  
_i’m running out time_

_skies aren’t always blue_

_when i think of you_  
_I’m try'na make it through_  
_i caught you like the flu_

_cotton candy skies_

_why can’t you be mine_  
_always on my mind_  
_i’m running out time_

_skies aren’t always blue_

_when i think of you_  
_I’m try'na make it thruougj_  
_i caught you like the flu_

_told you how i feel_

_were you even real_  
_miss you so dam much_  
_i'm banking on my luck_

_breathing in and out_

_why cant i see straight_  
_my mind switching lanes_  
_i'm trapped in my own brain_  
  
  
  


Michael never woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> How's the garbage I wrote in less than 20 minutes?


End file.
